Tears Won't Come
by DragonSpy
Summary: Max's view on her life after her mission from the school is complete,but it's out come is not so sweet it's rated T because it's slightly depressing in my opinion,no cussing or other bad things,just Max and her sadness she can't feel,little more up beat
1. Chapter 1

I walked along the broke streets looking at the 'saved' world. How knew The School just wanted to get Itex out of the way to put their own plan into action. And I had helped the world crumble. I watched The Flock despairer, they left me, I was alone. After The School was done with me they had just tossed me aside, broken, crumbling, and lonely. The Flock had done the same to me, I don't know why I watch them from afar, making sure their safe and happy. Gazzy was the Jock and had all the girls after him. Angle was the straight A wonder, more beautiful every day. Nudge had hundreds of friends it seemed, and a boyfriend. Fang was still quiet, had a girlfriend, and was the lead guitarist in a band. Total and Iggy died a long time ago, and they didn't seem to care. And every last one of them displayed their wings proudly. Though they didn't seem to notice the destruction all around them, that the world was completely gray and lifeless, all they noticed were their own little worlds. Most of all they didn't notice me.

I am now a emotionless killer. Thats what I do I kill. I no longer feel guilt, I don't care if I feel physical pain. What I want to feel is an emotion of any kind, happiness or anger, but most of all I want to cry. Though tears, they never find me, I look for sadness, maybe if I'm close enough it will come to me. I want the tears to wash away the pain, thats what tears are for. They do not show weakness, they cleanse you. So, I look for them, because I know every thing will get a little better with each tear. Carrying away that ugly, emotionless shell that I'm hiding in. I just want cry.

**A/U Do you want me to wright more? I just need one yes.**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on top of a building that was once called "The Empire State Building", though now it's just a ruin. I look down at the club across the street, looking for my target. I see him, I silently, pull out my a snipper rifle, aim, shoot, and fly away. It was a clean shot he died intently, he had done nothing wrong, just become too successful. He had a family, I knew that, he was even at the club with his wife, who now held the body of her husband. I knew I should feel guilty, but I don't.

Back at my apartment after the nights work was finished, I silently walked in. Why silently you ask, well I wouldn't want to wake my daughters would I. They had no real father, they were just products of more experiments. Though I loved them, my shell wouldn't even crack for them. They go to school, they have wings, and they look so much like some I once loved, sometimes I couldn't bare it.

As my two beautiful daughters got ready for school I couldn't help thinking.

_Flash Back_

"_Guys, I got the food" I called._

"_We need to talk." stated Fang._

"_What about?" I asked with a full mouth._

"_This is your is mission not ours, it's too dangerous, we think you should do it on your own. We thank so much for all the things you did for us, but it's time you left." said Iggy. _

_I looked unbelieving into the fire, I felt a hand on my. I looked up, Fang pointed out of the camp, silently telling me to leave, I nodded, stood, walked over to an upset Gasman, a crying Angle, and a silent Nudge. I hug them one last time, than fly away, not looking back._

_End Flash Back_

"Momma, are you driven us to school today?" asked my second youngest, a kinder gardener named Arvdi (Eagle of the Woods). Just to let you know I have ten daughters I had the oldest, Agoyoany(falling star) when I was fifteen,and then one every year after that until I was twenty-five, two years ago. After her it's Aidan(little fire), than Alec(defender of man), than Anang(star), Aqurius(Water Bearer), Ardin(fiery), Artemis(Goddess of the Hunt and Moon), than of course is Arvdi, Aure(soft wind or breeze), than my two year old Aurum(glowing dawn). They were all beautiful and I love every last one of them, but for some strange reason Aurum was the only to fill me with hope.

When they were at school, I flew to my special place right out side the Flock's house, and watched. I saw Fang and his girlfriend go out, Gazzy come home from practice, Nudge had a few friends over, Angle did homework on the front lawn. I watched all of it and begged the tears to fall.

**A/U thank you AllytheThird I will definitely put in some FAX just for you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fang's POV**

I looked at Rebeca, every one said I was the luckiest man alive to have her. I was the only one who thought differently, and I couldn't hide from that any more. She was beautiful, though she couldn't hold a candle to some of the things I have seen, and she wasn't deep, you ask her what my favorite color is and she'll say black just because that is what I like to where, when my favorite color is blue, you ask her my favorite pass time and she'll answer playing my guitar when the answer is really reading. So, I made up my mind about our relationship.

"Becky?" I ask.

"Yes, Fang?" she replies looking into my eyes, I couldn't help but notice they weren't the eyes I wanted to look into.

"I don't think it will work, you and me." I told her simply.

"What? I don't understand, are you breaking up with me?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes." I said, my usual mask on, she slapped me and got out of the car blaming the door. She didn't even notice that by doing that she would have to walk home. I got out of the car, Angle, who had been doing her home work, stated laughing as soon as Rebeca was out of ear shot, I looked up at the ruin of a once great building and saw some one I thought I would never see again.

**A/U get over it Bree, I didn't want wright about so many characters so I killed a few, sue me. Plus I have a special little flash back planed for his death. And to O Wingless One: you'll see.**


	4. Chapter 4

He saw me, I didn't move, he popped out his wings, I slid into the shadows surrounding me, he flew up. I just sat there looking at him, and him looking at me.

"Max?" he asked, slowly walking towards me. I took off as soon as he got too close. He flew after me calling my name. I went faster, not super sonic yet, but faster.

"Max, don't leave!" he called after me. I looked down and saw my apartment building and landed on the roof, he landed just after me, I went over to a door that would let me in and left it open behind me. I slowly made my way to my door. He followed, I opened my door and yet again didn't close it. I picked up Aurum and sat down beside Aure, though she was only three I allowed her to stay home with her sister sometimes. He was standing at the door just staring at me.

"Momma, there a man at door." Aurum informed me from my lap.

"Do you wan' me to make him go way?" asked Aure.

"No he's fine." I assured them, they relaxed slightly. They knew if I said it was okay it was okay.

"Max? Are they your..." he broke off.

"Yes, This is Aurum," I bounced my leg making her giggle," and this is Aure," I put my arm around her, "the other eight will be home soon." I told him.

"Eight?" he questioned.

"Yes eight, do you think the school only made me do there dirty work?" I asked, almost mockingly.

"Who's the dad?" he asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"What are their names?"

"You want to meet them?" I asked, hearing them tare up the hallway," I advise you to move." I told him, and he did just in time. My eight little darlings busted through the door, and pounced on me.

"They're all yours?" he asked, they all spun to face him, getting in fighting stances and fixing him with icy stares.

"I take that as a yes." he said looking at them all.

"At ease, sound off." I said in my most drill-Sargenty voice, they all giggled but did what they were told.

"Agoyoany, age 12"

"Aidan, age 11"

"Alec, age 10"

"Anang, age 9"

"Aqurius, age 8"

"Ardin, age 7"

"Artemis, age 6"

"Arvdi, age 5, win..." she caught herself just in time before announcing her wingspan, they all had wings but the others know better than to announce that to strangers.

"It's okay just be more careful next time." I told her soothingly.

"Do they have wings too?" he asked.

"Yes they do, Fang, yes they do." I said he just stared at them, then my watch beeped: time to get back to work.

"Who you hittn' tonight, momma?"asked Alec.

"Shh, company, Al, company, gosh, sometimes your as bad as D(Arvdi)., don't talk about momma's work." whispered Aggy(Agoyoany) to Alec.

"What do you do, Max?" asked Fang.

"Kill." I answered.

**Fang's POV**

"Kill." she told, as if it were no big deal. "You can stay for dinner, Aggy is a much better cock than me, okay, I have to go or I'll be late." she got up and hugged her daughters and took off, out the window.

"Okay, Arty(Artemis), D., Water(Aqurius), and Anny(Anang) home work, Al and Ai(Aidan), chores, Fang do you cock as bad as my mom?" asked Aggy ending her commands with me.

"Little better." I told her, she nodded and pointed towards the kitchen. She walked and turned on a stereo.

"Hope you don't mind some music, we're making a making casserole tonight, turn on the oven please, and if you must address me call me Aggy." she then started pulling out cans.

"Don't you have home work, _Aggy._" I asked, she glared at me for a second.

"I do all of my work in class. Ugh, how do they like that crap? I always get out voted when comes to the stereo though, so I can't complain," she shut the door to the kitchen, muffling some Pop music that I couldn't stand either, " You like AC/DC?" she asked taking out a smaller stereo and turning on TNT. "I love the old rock stuff, my own mix," she informed me, "also has Iron Man, and It's My Life." Max's daughter definitely had better taste in music than Max ever did. She was a good cock, you could tell, you could also tell they were struggling, money wise anyways.

"How many bedrooms?" I asked. She put up three fingers, than stated singing along to Kung-Fu Fighting. She than slid the casserole into the oven. She walked out into the living room and yelled "Inspection!" and all of the other girls came out of their rooms. I followed her into the first room and she looked down at some work sheets, reports, and other school work. I saw her smile, than she went to the next room and did the same, and then she walked to the last room and there was only a colored picture.

"The three littlest here with mom, three of us a room and me on the couch." she told me. It took me a second to figure out she meant that was the sleeping arrangements.

"Come on, TV time."

I couldn't believe I had just spent the evening with Max's daughters. They told me Max usually came home around 3A.M. I said I would come back tomorrow, with friends, but they shook their heads in unison, Aggy told me I would have to talk to Max before I even mentioned them to any one. I guess they have to be careful, seeing as Max was a hit man and all. Hit man, I really find that hard to believe. When I went home I didn't talk to any one, though seeing as I'm 'Fang' they really didn't find that strange.

**Max's POV**

The hit tonight went faster than usual, so, instead of seeing Fang I went to see Iggy and Total. I landed in the middle of the ever growing cemetery. Even though the School's plan wasn't as bad as killing half the world's population, it still left many dead and devastated. I found Iggy's and Total's head stones.

_Iggy_

_199?-2009_

_Our little Pyro_

_There are more ways to see than with you eyes._

_Total_

_??-2009_

_The amazing little dog_

_Human is just skin deep,under it all we are the same._

Again I begged for tears as I remembered how I lost them, forever.


	5. Chapter 5

_Flash Back_

_I was fighting alone, no one by my side. It had been a year since the Flock kicked me out, and Aggy had just been born. I herd a moan as I killed the last enemy of this battle, I looked around to see a moving lump, I went back into my fighting stance, and kicked a shattered desk away to see Iggy, badly wounded clutching a dead Total. I knelt beside him and he moaned again as I checked his pulse._

"_I'm so sorry, we've been- even worse off with out you,- Max,- I know how you feel now-they said I would just slow them- down-well, Fang said that- the others were just sad.- I'm so sorry" he said, he wasn't going to last much longer._

"_I forgive you, Iggy, and I love, we'll all be together again in the end I promise, and you'll be able to see ware your going, and every one will be able to fly with you, and you can blow things up and cock all day. Don't worry you'll be in good hands and I'll see you in a few years, until than just sit tight, and you'll be able to see my beautiful little Aggy when ever you want, Goodbye Iggy, I love you." and than he left me alone. I wasn't sure I would ever be happy again. The mask on my face became a little harder. Than I noticed no tears had fallen and none have since._

_End Flash Back_

I stood, I was going to fix all the damage I had done, crack this mask, and live once more. I put in my the ear buds from my iPod in my ears, it only took me a second to find out I had Aggy's, but I liked the song:

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
No silent prayer for the faith-departed  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud

It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life

This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life

Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!

_(Bon Jovi:It's My Life)_

For the first time in eleven years I didn't beg for tears, for the first time in twelve years I felt the old Maximum Ride, I felt that determination I see on my daughters' faces. I was Maximum once more and quite ironically this song played next:

Back in black  
I hit the sack  
It's been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging around  
I've been looking at the sky  
and it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives  
Cats eyes  
Cruisin' every woman, never wonderin' why

'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black

Back in the back  
Of a Cadillac  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack  
Yes, I'm in a bang  
With a gang  
They've got to catch me if they want me to hang  
Cause I'm back on the track  
And I'm beatin' the flack  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
So look at me now  
I'm just makin' my play  
Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way

Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black

hooo yeah  
Ohh yeah  
Yes I am  
Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah  
Back in now  
Well I'm back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back  
Back in black  
Yes I'm back in black

Out of the sack

_(AC/DC: Back in Black)_

I was going to inter duce the Flock to the Girls, and I was really going to save the world this time.

**A/U I can't do depressing very well, but hey, its still gonna be a little.**


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting on bench just out of sight of the street corner. It was Saturday and Aggy always tried to raise some money on that street corner, she played her flute, guitar and sang, but she hated it when came to check up on her, so I stayed out of sight. It had been a week since I decided to fix my mistakes, and I got an actual job, I was here on my break. I herd Aggy switch to her guitar and stated to play an oldy, I think it was 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift. She had a beautiful voice, I closed my eyes to enjoy it. Than I herd the bench creak, but barely. I ignored it, I didn't want to open my eyes to see the ruined world, so pictured it differently, how I was going to make. Green and beautiful, no longer extreme weather that was either boiling hot or freezing cold, a world without war and people died of old age not the chemicals that the school sprayed. I felt my mask soften and allow a smile for the first time in twelve years.

"Wow, there's something I thought I'd never see again." said the person beside me.

A person I as we all know I had spoken with recently.

A voice that was music to my ears.


	7. Chapter 7

Aggy's POV

I sat on my usual corner, playing random crappy songs. Do people have no taste in good music? After 'Our Song' a tall, kind faced, man came up and said "Would you mind playing some Bob Marley?" finally a person with some taste in music, though when spoke he didn't even look at you, than I noticed he probably couldn't. Being blind wasn't all that uncommon ever since the Government (School) had started to 'enhance' people. I picked up my guitar and started without another word.

He than walked around the corner and herd a quiet _creak, _no one normal would be able to hear it, I just have some of the best ears you will ever come across, so, I knew he was listening.

Then I looked down, when I wasn't looking some one had placed three one-hundred bills in my hat, and I had a sneaking suspicion on who put them there.

Max POV

"So, you have finally decided to get back in on the action?" asked the man beside me.

"Yeah, but y-your suppose t-to be...dead." I stuttered, because right there beside me was a grown Iggy.

"Well, I am, but, I applied to be a guardian angle and the Big Guy is letting me look after you guys, as in you and the Girls, thats what you call them right? Well, if you hadn't decided to fix all of this I wouldn't be here. I mostly came for you and Aggy though. You see only the Flock and the Girls can see me." he explained. "Oh, yeah, and you were right about the whole 'blow things up every day' thing, and you were even right about me able to see, but I can't see when I'm down hear." he paused and listened, it was the first time I noticed the new song Aggy was playing:

Bob Marley, a musical Marten Luther King Jr., and one of Iggy's all time favorite musicians.

"Okay, I got to go now, see you soon, and Fang's coming." and with that he was just simply gone, I looked just in time to see coming around the opposite corner of Aggy.


	8. Chapter 8

Fang POV

I herd a kid sing in one of the most beautiful voice while playing a guitar. The only time I had ever been near this part of the city was when visited Max. I had no idea that all those rumors were true, children did sit at almost every corner displaying their talents, maybe I would bring Angle here one day. Though this voice was even more hauntingly beautiful then anything I had ever herd, there was something familiar about it, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I looked down the next street to see Max, she had her eyes close, but you could tell she was alert and very awake. I went to sit next to her, and almost as soon as I sat she began to talk.

"The Flock needs to meet the Girls, Fang," I don't know how she knew it was me, she hadn't even opened her eyes, "I'll go round up the girls meet you at your house in fifteen minutes, and tell Gazzy I don't care if he has a game." and with that she opened her eyes.

In her eyes I saw a fire, a fire rekindled, a fire that was choked out when the kicked her to the crib, all those years ago. I saw a Max under that mask trying to get out, a Max that had been buried under years of torture and hardship, but Maximum was still the girl's name and maximum is once again her game.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why are we here mom?" asked Alec.

"Yeah, mom any cop in his right mind would arrest us for even being in this part of the city." said Anny.

"Well we are seeing a few friends." I said.

"Don't you always say friends are overrated?" asked D.

"Yes I did say that, now hush up." I snapped as I walked up to the front door of the Flock's house.

I knocked, and pretty much as soon as I did it swung open so I could see an over excited grown up Nudge.

"MAX!!" she yelled as she hugged me.

"Get off, please." I said in my usual calm tone.

"Sorry, Angel! Come here, quick, it's Max!" she said, running threw the house.

"Hey," said Fang, coming out of a room which I thought was the kitchen, "come in."

"I see you have the Flock under control, come on Girls." I said beckoning them in.

"Okay, Fang the Flock all here?" I asked, he nodded, "Alright, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angle meet the girl, sound off! The whole thing."

"Agoyoany, age 12, wing-span 13 feet."

"Aidan, age 11, wing-span 12 and a half feet."

"Alec, age 10, wing-span 11 feet."

"Anang, age 9, wing-span 10 feet."

"Aqurius, age 8, wing-span 9 and a half feet."

"Ardin, age 7, wing-span 9 feet."

"Artemis, age 6, wing-span 8 feet."

"Arvdi, age 5, wing-span 6 feet."

"You two can sound off, too" I told Aure and Aurum.

"Aure, age 4, wing-span 5 feet."

"Aurum, I 3 and me wing-span is 4 and a half, big, huh?" she asked, looking at me.

"Yep, a whopper." I said.

"I like What-a-burger." she said giggling

"Are th-they..." I cut Gazzy off.

"Ask Fang." I told him. "Now, time to get down to business."


End file.
